


red in her ledger

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha-centric, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there is red in her ledgerthat she cannot wipe out





	red in her ledger

there is red in her ledger  
that she cannot wipe out  
no matter how hard she scrubs, the stain remains  
the red is the colour of blood  
the blood that she has spilled  
she cannot scrub it off her hands

("please spare me!" the man screams  
"no." natalia replies ─ the gunshot rings out and he falls down)

fury wants to add her to the special team  
'they save people', he says  
'then i do not belong there' natalia says  
fury adds her to it anyway

("you're a spy." tony says  
"and what do spies do? they lie." natalia pushes away the burn of tears in her eyes)

natalia pretends that the words do not sting  
after all, as he said, she is a spy  
an assassin cannot be trusted  
'so i cannot be trusted' natalia whispers to herself

she is powerful, strong, inimitable  
'i am powerful, i do not need anyone's help'  
natalia kills an alien which is about to kill a woman  
"thank you" the woman says  
natalia does not understand why

but she thinks that maybe, just maybe  
if she tries hard enough  
works hard enough  
scrubs at the stains for long enough  
then maybe, just maybe,  
she can be forgiven of her crimes

**Author's Note:**

> i love natasha  
> my gay heart would marry her


End file.
